Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent
by 3Marion1
Summary: William, jeune valet de pied, tombe amoureux de Daisy, la jeune aide-cuisinière, mais cette dernière n'a d'yeux que pour Thomas. Jalousie et amour, on peut clairement voir que les domestiques sont des êtres humains avec eux aussi des sentiments.


Chapitre I

« Dépêche-toi de monter ça ! Ils vont le manger froid sinon ! » disait nerveusement Mrs Patmore à William. Le pauvre était en train de regarder l'aide-cuisinière, Daisy. Devant l'escalier, Thomas l'attendait :  
\- Tu te dépêches, oui ?  
\- Rhoo, c'est bon !  
William était différent de Thomas, premier valet de pied. Ce dernier ne supportait qu'on le commande. Tandis que ça ne dérangeait pas William, sauf quand c'était Thomas, puisque tous les deux se détestaient et ça, il n'y a pas vraiment d'explications. Enfin si, mais elle serait trop longue à raconter.  
Arrivés à l'étage, Carson leur ouvrit la porte pour qu'ils puissent rentrer avec les plats. Le majordome les regarde et remarque un défaut dans la tenue vestimentaire de William. Il s'en approche et lui murmure : « William, vos gants sont inversés. » Thomas l'a remarqué et en rit intérieurement, ça fera quelque chose à raconter en bas.  
Le jeune homme pose son plateau sur le buffet et les remet discrètement, ne levant les yeux vers Carson qu'il sait énervé au fond de lui-même. Il se met derrière Thomas avec la sauce.  
La fin du repas arrive et William craint l'humiliation que Carson lui donnera en bas et si ce n'est lui, ce sera Thomas en tout cas, il ne passera pas à côté.  
\- William, quand vous montez, je vous prie de vérifier que vous avez bien tout en ordre. Vous avez encore cette chance qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'invités ou alors Monsieur aurait pu avoir honte.  
Le jeune homme rougit de honte. Au moins, tout le monde le sait et Thomas ne fera pas son petit commentaire, à priori.  
\- Je te l'avais bien dit, se moqua Thomas.  
\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires.  
\- Mr Carson a raison, faites attention lorsque vous servez ! rajouta O'Brien.  
Mrs Hugues lui fit les gros yeux pour lui montrer qu'elle devait se taire : elle n'avait rien n'à rajouter.  
« Pourquoi je n'ai jamais de chance ? » pensa William.  
Tous les domestiques se mirent devant leur chaise respective, attendant que Carson s'asseye. William était mal, il avait besoin de parler, il le ferait à Gwen ou Anna, il aurait pu le faire à Mrs Hugues, mais il préférait quelqu'un dans ses âges.  
Soudain, la jeune Daisy rentra dans la pièce pour apporter une cruche d'eau. Le cœur du valet de pied se retourna : elle était là. Elle ne semblait prêtait attention à lui comme il le faisait actuellement elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Thomas, malgré les recommandations de Mrs Patmore.  
Thomas, lui, se plaisait à jouer avec les sentiments de la demoiselle juste pour énerver William. Il se plaisait à le voir triste et abattu. Pour lui, c'était sa victime. Il était au-dessus de lui, donc il pouvait jouer à ça.  
\- Mes chers amis, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, proclama le majordome.  
Tous se turent pour l'écouter.  
\- Monsieur a prévu de partir quelques temps, il ne prendra que Madame et Lady Sybil.  
Gwen pensa à Tom quand il apprendra la nouvelle : il n'y aura plus le socialiste fou, mais un homme triste.  
\- Prend-il quelques-uns de nous ? demanda Anna.  
\- C'est en partie pour ça que je tenais à vous en parler. Gwen, Mrs O'Brien et Mr Bates.  
Anna fit un regard peiné à Mr Bates, par chance, seul lui s'en rendit compte.  
\- Irez-vous avec lui, Mr Carson ? demanda Thomas.  
\- Voulez-vous que j'emmène Mrs Hugues avec moi pour que vous puissiez agir à votre convenance ? Certainement pas !  
Les servantes du fond rirent. Elles sont tellement innocentes. Mrs Hugues leur fit les gros yeux pour leur montrer qu'elles devaient se taire.  
\- Donc Lady Mary et Lady Edith resteront seules ici ? demanda Anna.  
\- Tout à fait, mais je ne pense pas qu'elles resteront dans la maison, elles iront s'en doute chez la Comtesse douairière. Il faudra que je pense à prévenir Mr Branson qu'il fera plus de trajet que d'habitude.  
Le repas se passa rapidement. Dans la cuisine, Mrs Patmore fit activer Daisy :  
\- Dépêche-toi ! Tu dois déjà être au lit normalement !  
\- Oui, Mrs Patmore.  
\- Alors que fais-tu encore à faire la vaisselle ?  
\- Je réfléchissais et ça m'a ralenti.  
\- Si tu pouvais arrêter de partir dans tes pensées, nous n'avons pas le temps ici !  
Une fois la dernière casserole nettoyée, la jeune cuisinière salua sa supérieure, détacha son tablier et fila dans sa chambre.  
Elle retira sa robe, son corset, défit son chignon, enfila sa chemise de nuit puis elle se laissa glisser sous ses draps. Ah ! Si seulement elle pouvait avouer ce qu'elle pense de Thomas. Pourtant, quelque chose la tracassait. Chaque fois qu'elle en parlait à Mrs Patmore, elle lui faisait une remarque et la dernière l'avait beaucoup marqué : « Ce n'est pas un homme à femmes. » Pourquoi cela la marquait-elle ? Il n'est pas aguicheur, c'est tout. Pourtant, elle avait cette impression qu'il y avait un second sens dans ce propos, un second sens qu'elle ne saurait exprimer puisque même elle ne savait pas ce qu'il est. Elle ferma ses yeux et s'endormit.  
William, lui, après le dîner, voulut rapidement se coucher. Il avait été assez humilié pour que Thomas ne prenne un malin plaisir à continuer ce soir.  
« Bonsoir tout le monde. »  
Ils étaient tous étonnés, mais n'y prêtèrent guère plus d'attention : il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait puisque la famille avait fini de manger.  
Il retira sa chère tenue de valet de pied pour enfiler un simple pyjama. Il se coula sous sa couverture et, comme Daisy, il se mit à penser, non à Gwen et encore moins à Thomas, mais à elle. Si seulement il avait ce petit truc que Thomas avait. En y réfléchissant, il se dit que comme il est lui convenait, parce qu'il avait ce « petit truc », cela voudrait dire qu'il serait homosexuel, car oui, tous les plus âgés ou les plus renseignés sur Thomas étaient au courant de ça. Sur cette réflexion, notre jeune homme s'endormit.

Une nouvelle journée l'attendrait demain.


End file.
